Roisin Macey
Macey Roisin (マシ ・ ロシン, Mashi Roshin) is a member of the Whitebeard pirates for several years till she gets "stuck" with the Straw Hats eventually joining their crew. She is the user of the Ketsu Ketsu no Mi (blood blood fruit) Appearance Roisin is small with a height of 5'1" and a slight build that gives her more speed. She is almost never seen without her trademark boots and sash, stripes as wellas the color red are also common for her. She is easily noticed by her red hair and eyes. She keeps a knife/dagger in her boot Before the Timeskip Like many of the characters Roisin is seen wearing the same outfit almost constantly, only changing when the weather does. She might wear a different dress or hairstyle on an island but is relatively the same. No matter what thought she'll always wear her purple sash. *Roisin usually has a thigh length pony tail with her bangs left free. She's generally in her striped dress with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. Her signature brown boots are almost always on her feet as is her bandage and glove. Her back is riddled with scars from her past and she wears an anklet from her deceased mother. Her tattoos consit of the Whitebeard symbol on the right side of her waist and a red and white koi over her heart After the Timeskip She's matured and has gained more muscles. Although she's still slim. Her outfit and hair have changed, her old purple sash now being used as a bracelet. She's gained more scars from training a burn scar on her left forearm as well as an x-shaped scar on her neck and claw marks on the left of her waist. *She's cut most of her hair to chin length leaving her with shorter bangs and a grouping of hair at the back of her head in a waist length ponytail *She's traded in her striped dress for a purply/red t-shirt with detached kimono style sleeves. She wears a tight fitting red vest with larger white buttongs. Her mid-drift is bare, showing off many of her tattoos and scars. She wears a yellow sash along with uneven black pants and a red and purple thigh high sock. She still wears her brown boots, glove and bandages. *She has new tatoos consiting of Wings, Music notes, Cat paws etc. Personality Before the Timeskip Roisin is timed and quiet around new people, often acting clingy or hanging around people shes comfortable with untill she's decided how she feels about said new person. She's horribly clumsy and can trip over air. She's caring in her own way and fiercely loyal. Roisin is cautious about strangers, but will act impulsive when people threaten her "family". She's happy and energetic often matching up to Luffy in said department, she's short-tempered and volatilely agressive. She's childishly optimistic and naive. After the Timeskip She's still clumsy and will often have her face planted on the ground due to it. Her caring nature and loyalty have only grown. She's bolder than she was but she's also more rash and childish. Her energy and enthusisum have increased much to the displeasure of some of the crew. Her temper is shorter and more volatile leaving her opponents to her violent wrath. She's no longer optimistic as she once was, now being more of a realist. She's more independent as well. Relationships Abilities History Trivia * Category:Female Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirate Category:OC Straw Hats Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Spy